


only kara danvers

by shortstories13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstories13/pseuds/shortstories13
Summary: Lena finds truth about kara identity.its a one shot about how she find about it,and how they talk and deal with it.





	only kara danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Every thing happened in canon is taken except the argo city story beacuse i think writer did not do justice to it.it was all rushed.  
> All the grammatical mistakes are mine.plz enjoy and leave comment to let me know what you like the most.

Lena was busy.For the past few days she hasn't left her office except for few visit to her apartment where she goes to freshen up.She sleeps on the sofa but its just for the saying ,she hardly had any sleep since the incidence.yes she was busy. she always makes herself busy when she is struggling like this .when something like this happens to her she pours herself into work so that she doesn't have to deal with emotional truma and it happens to her a lot, like the time lex went to jail,or her mother tried to kidnap her.But god dammit it wasn't working this time and she hates it.it always worked but this time its different. the amount of pain she feels surpasse every other she ever felt.It feels like betrayal. it feels like someone ripped her heart out of her chest,and now all she feels is this emptyness .for the first few days she cried .she cried her heart out.she didnt cry that much when her father died or brother went to jail.but after her tears went dry she felt this ache in her heart ,in her chest.And now she feels nothing.Only kara danvers can have this effect on her.  
It was Saturday.lena was leaving her office to go to her apartment for her daily routine.she gave jess a nod as she passed her in the corridor.  
"Jess you should also leave.its weekend."lena said as she pressed the button of the elevator.  
"You are also here Ms luthor,so i should be here too"she said with a smile.  
"Just leave jess.enjoy with your friends"as the word friends left lena mouth she realized how that word has lost all its value in just few days.  
Jess noticed the changes in lena's expression.  
"I will be out of here in few minutes Ms luthor"she replied stopping leena's train of thought as she didn't even hear the ding sound elevator made as it reached the floor.  
"Goodnight jess"she said with a faint smile.  
"Goodnight"she heard as the door closed.

Then-  
Lena was in deo. They called her for a analysis of some samples they found.leena helping them became a normal thing.  
She finished her work and saw Supergirl and alex talking to each other in the corridor.they were bantering about some show they are gonna watch over the weekend.she noticed them.she saw the crinkle on supergirl forehead which was all too familiar.the way they were talking in comfortness ,the familarity and all of sudden her heart start beating faster.All the pieces align themselves and leena just stood there like a stupid looking between them,and then it hit her.ofcourse supergirl noticed the sudden change in her heart beat.she looked at her.now the crinkle became more visible. supergirl saw the realization on lena's face and suddenly the smile on her face fades away.lena looked at her with shocked face,and before she can say anything she started running towards the exit.  
Supergirl chased after her.alex didn't know what happened.  
"Lena..please i can explain....."she shouted behind her.  
Lena ran as fast her feet allowed her to.  
She finally caught up with her in the middle of the deo conference room where everyone looked at them.nobody knew what happened between them.they just stared at them awkwardly trying to mind their own business.  
Supergirl caught leena hand from behind.The tears in lee  
na eyes was just more visible now.  
"I can explain everything"  
"Oh yeah ...you can explain.. . how convenient ...you lied to me for the last two years.two years kara ...."she said not looking at her.  
"Its not like that plz... i was just trying to protect you"  
"Just stop with that shit kara ...okaay"  
Kara didn't let go of lena hand.  
"Lena plz ..i am so sorry ...plz......"she was on the verge of crying.  
"Let me go kara"leena said   
"No plz just plz....i did what i had to do"  
Suddenly that sentence made lena angry all of sudden.her expression changed. how dare she thinks she have to do this.how dare her to think lying to someone is something you have to do.its not right .its never right .  
Now lena had that cold expression on her face.  
"I said leave my fucking hand kara"she said in very dangerous tone.kara should have taken that as a warning but she didn't.  
"Lena......"kara pleaded gripping her hand more tightly.  
But after that something happened that both of them can never forget for the rest of their life.Its like time stood still for that moment.  
In a split second Lena lifted her free hand and slapped kara as hard she could .kara didnt saw that coming despite having the superspeed.It wasn't expected.ofcourse she didnt felt anything physical but the emotional hurt was more than anything she ever felt physically.  
Lena winces with pain and kara released her hand.she didn't knew what just happened .she just stood there now looking at leena.  
There were tears again in leena's eyes.kara never saw so much hurt in her eyes.green eyes filled with so many tears.for a second kara wondered if she hurt leena more emotionally or physically.  
Lena left as soon she released her hand.nobody knew what just happened . every one around them looked at them open mouthed. Lena slapped supergirl with all the power she had in middle of the conference room.  
kara just stood there still in shock analyzing her face with her hand ,looking for maybe any injury as she could have been hurt by lena's slap.then she saw her sister,she was also as much as shocked as her.  
That was 7 days ago.during that leena went through different stages of grief.Her hand was still hurting from that slap.she didn't even knew what came over her.  
After 2 days kara left her a message.but she didn't reply.

Now-  
As she was leaving the L corp building and looking into her purse for the car keys, when saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.It was a little dark to see who it was but leena knew all too well.she doesn't need an x-ray vision to see who it was.she came closer and saw her.kara wearing a blue cardigan matching her eyes with pants ,hands fiddling with glasses(those damn glasses), crinkle on her forehead.she saw the black circles around Kara's eyes.her normal chirpiness was gone.the bright and shining kara always smiling was nowhere to be found.  
kara gave her a weak smile.Lena's heart skipped a beat.any other day that smile would have brighten lena's day.Any other day that smile was the highlight of her day.but today it gave an ache to leena's heart.It just made lena clutch her purse more tightly in her hands.leena stopped at her place as she saw kara .she just stared at her.  
It was the first time lena saw kara since the incidence and now that she knows the truth she can see all the similarities between these two people but yet somehow also can see the differences.  
supergirl has all the confidence kara doesn't have.Supergirl is all that truth and justice ,the old American way,she is all that self righteousness and kara is just kara .Her kara ,the midly mannered ,cardigan wearing ,fiddling with her glasses when nervous kara.  
kara was always there for her, and supergirl well she was just not on leena's favourite list lately.And that what hurt the most , knowing these two people were the same.  
leena wondered if she had slapped her if she would've have found the truth the other way around.  
She wondered if it had hurt less if she had found that kara is supergirl not that supergirl is kara.If her reaction would have been the same.well she will never know.Now all she know is that they are the same person .  
"Hey lena" kara spoke softly .  
"Kara"lena replied in a cold tone, coming back from her thoughts,and start moving towards her car.  
"I was just coming to see you .i knew only you would be in your office on a Saturday evening"she tried to joke and gave a soft chuckle.but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes,like it used to.lena ignored the sadness in her eyes.she was angry at her,she told herself.she has every right to be,but seeing kara like this..god. its just not fair.  
"How are you"kara spoke again after few seconds.  
"Why do you care"she said still not looking at her.  
"I do care lena .. I will always care."  
"Well good to know that.now if you will excuse me I have places to be"  
"I needed to see you.. to talk to you."kara said in a tone that can break anybody's heart.It took everything in leena's body to not to react to it.  
"I think we had plenty of talks in last 2 years but now i dont have anything left to say to you."she said accusingly and then started looking around for her car in the garage.she held her keys and pressed the button and the car made a sound.she opened the door but kara grip her hand abruptly.  
"Lena please its been a week.we have to talk about it"she said not realising that she was holding her hand.That was their first contact in a week.kara's hand were warm.And for a second it reminded her all the nights they spend cuddling on the sofa watching movies on nights like this.   
kara realized what she just did and she released her hand.lena suddenly misses the contact.  
"I am sorry ...so sorry"she start apologizing.  
Looking at her hand as if she had hurt her . For a second it was that kara again.leena know that kara well, who apologize for everything.But she looked at free hand then different kind of memory came to her thoughts,and anger filled her mind.she took a deep breath.  
"You know... all my life people have judged me even before they knew me.the second they hear my name they make assumption about me .they think they have figured me out in a second. About what i have done or what i can do. i was okay with that i mean of course.. it took me a long time to be okay with that but i didn't care.."leena said looking at kara with hard expression on her face.  
"But you kara ....you have done something more appalling than those people.you made me trust you. .you made me think that I was more than my name..that you were my friend..I thought you were my friend"  
A tear filled leena eyes.leena cursed inside her mind.she didnt want to cry anymore.she promised herself that she will not cry.  
" atleast those people never pretended to be something they were not"she looked at kara whose blue eyes were also filled with tears.she was sobbing too.  
"I am your friend leena"she replied after a few seconds .  
"Please kara ....just please stop.."lena said feeling defeated and now sitting on the floor of dirty garage in a dress that cost a fortune ,curled and head on the knees.  
"I don't have the energy."she didn't. she was exhausted mentally and emotionally.after few seconds she felt kara sitting by her side .both of their backs supported by her car.Only kara danvers can do this to her,and only if she were a few seconds early she could have saved herself from all this.she thought to herself.  
Thinking to herself she spoke after few seconds.  
"god... I was so ignorant.. .all the facts were before me"she said gesturing in the air.  
"i knew deep down...on some level .of course... you would show up the second Supergirl leaves ..and vice versa,and that time when I dreamed that you were carrying me...god I feel so stupid"she said laughing at herself, at her stupidity.how naive she was.  
"I just never wanted to accept the truth .when all the things were pointing to the obvious I was ignoring them..and I call myself a scientist..."she huffed.she looked at kara who were looking back at her .  
" you were ignoring them because you weren't ready for the truth .just as I wasn't ready to tell you.i knew what it will mean for both of us if the truth comes out.i couldn't tell you in the beginning.then we become friends and the more time went the harder it got to tell you.i was afraid to lose you."  
Lena wished that too.she wished for truth to never come out.If she could just turn back time..  
"I know it was so selfish of me think this way but I loved what we had ..you were the only one who didnt knew about my other..you know.. so i was just me with you.i didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulder."kara gave her a smile and for a second leena relaxed a bit.  
"..and our friendship.."lena hears that word her expression again hardens.  
"What friendship kara ...friends don't lie to each other ..they don't go to this extend to hide the truth."  
"I was trying to protect you "  
"Oh please .will you stop with that already.for god sakes don't give me that bullshit"  
"That's not it lena.. that's the truth."  
"I think me being a luthor is enough reason for people to hurt me.you can't add more danger to that"  
Lena gets up more infuriated than before and now just wanted to get away from there.she put her purse in the passenger seat.kara gets up too.  
"It's not like that lena and you know it"  
"I don't know what i know or don't know anymore.just leave me alone .."  
"I have lost so many people in my life since I was 13 years old .my whole planet died in front of my eyes."kara begin again   
"I have heard the story kara.."  
"Lena plzz..."she said and for the first time leena saw kara practically begging her with her eyes.she folds her arms at her chest in a defensive manner.  
"when I came to earth I was lost for a long time.My mother send me here with a purpose and i lost that too..when I became Supergirl i found some purpose but that meant that I saw more people loose their life in front of my eyes.. especially people close to me"kara voice cracked.leena expression softens a bit.  
"i couldn't do anything even with all these powers and sometimes even after doing everything ,i couldn't save them.some of them died in my arms.i remember their faces.each and every face"she says looking at her hands.kara face was red ,she had a horrifying expression on her face.she was crying.leena can't even imagine how many deaths kara has seen in her life.The pain it leaves behind.  
At that moments all lena wanted was to hug kara.Now she understands the weight kara was talking about .the weight of the world,that can crush you.

"you think that ..losing so many people will somehow makes it easier ,that I will know how to cope with it..but it doesn't.It doesn't get easier,and i think it never will."  
"But there are some people in my life leena that i don't know ...if something happens to them ..like if something happens to alex ..I don't think I can survive that.i just ... can't.."lena craved to hug kara.But she didn't.  
"You are one of those people leena.you have become my family ...and god forbids if something happens to you because of me, i will not be able to live with myself ..i dreamed that once...it made me so scared..i woke up crying and covered in sweat.."and with that leena touched kara shoulder.she leaned in her touch.It was just a soft gesture.It wasn't anything like they both were used to, but it was something.  
"So...Its not an excuse ..its the only excuse."  
They both were silent now slightly leaning on each other ,back against the car.  
"But i understand you anger too.i do ..i am not here to tell you that you shouldn't be angry with me ..i am here to tell you that you are my friend, more than friend you are my family,and that means i will always be there for you even when we don't talk ..i meant it when i said that I will always protect you.No matter how long it takes for you to look back ,when you do i will be here."  
Kara moved to grab her purse from the floor and start moving towards the exit.  
Lena just stared at her.  
" call me when you are ready.."she shouted from the exit gate and waved her good bye .  
Leena opened the door and started the engine.she looked at her rearview mirror of car and saw a smile on her face.  
Only kara danvers can have that effect on her, and only if she were a few seconds early ......she would have left.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the argo storyline because in my opinion its important for kara to lose her planet to become a better superhero.  
> I also don't like the idea of lena becoming villain because of the betrayal of kara,i mean that women spent last two years to be good and now they wanna thow all that progress.  
> But some part of me also wants to see her be one.she would be the greatest villian ever......  
> Also katie McGrath...god that women will be death of me ;)


End file.
